


Of kissed brows and awed gaze

by orphan_account



Series: The Two Crowns : B Side [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - A Song of Ice and Fire, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:25:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2732453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Stop now and take me Ryuu, or I’ll beg the Seven for you to finally do it” he had said forcefully against his lips before Ryuunosuke could speak and worry, grunting as he felt the fingers fo away, leaving him needy and helpless for release, for something to fill him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of kissed brows and awed gaze

« Bed me » he had said, his cheeks flushed by the alcohol he had drank all night long but his eyes were so determined and honest it didn’t cross Ryuunosuke’s mind to protest, and even less to refuse.

 

Chikara was his prince, but also the person he was closest to beside Koushi, here under the boiling sun that was the city’s symbol. So he only nodded, kissing Chikara knuckles with a small smile as he heard him exhale slowly, pleased with his consent and reaction.  
They had slipped out from the feast then, away from the drunken laughter and the music of the celebrations into the nightly silence of the corridors. And he couldn’t help but notice the warmth of Chikara’s hand in his, and the slight hurry in his step as he lead him to his chambers, without anyone around.

“Bed me.” He had asked again, a bit hoarser against Ryuunosuke’s lips, his breath hot as they kissed. It was not the first time that they did so, but in the intimacy and the silence of the room, Chikara’s request hanging heavy in the air between them, Ryuunosuke was unable to do anything but to kiss him fervently, his hands reaching out to his cheeks as Chikara grabbed his shit, pulling him closer as the kiss deepened only to feel the closeness of their bodies, even more so than the intimacy of their kiss, lips and tongues touching.

He had asked then, his voice as hoarse as Chikara’s, if it was what he truly wanted, and then affirmed against soft lips that they would stop at his smallest demand, that he’ll bow down to his every wish for that night; a mumbled “I have always trusted you, this is why it is you tonight” the only answer from Chikara to his vows, his hands stopping on his face to thumb at his cheeks softly before kissing him again, more slowly and softly than before until they were both breathing hard into the kiss, hands beginning to undo clothes, fast and shaking. Silk and cotton soon fell to the floor as hands began to touch skin, softly, reverently.

Ryuunosuke could only marvel at Chikara, how he sighed whenever his slightly cold hands would touch his oh so warm skin, how he pulled him tighter against him as his hands traveled lower still until Ryuunosuke moved them towards the bed, slowly, kissing between muffled bouts of drunken laughter because it was so unnatural to move this way, neither of them wanting to break the embrace even for the sake of convenience.

He had looked then, at Chikara who was laying down under him, flushed cheeks but eyes watching him like a hawk, trusting and so open Ryuunosuke could almost feel himself blush under his gaze. It wasn’t about his pleasure tonight, he reminded himself, but the sight Chikara made had him aching, pleasure shooting bright and hot as he put his hands on soft and tones thighs as he pushed them apart, revealing Chikara’s groin, hardening under his hands and gaze and Ryuunosuke smiled as a wolf and smug as Chikara slapped his forearm before pulling him down for another kiss, swallowing any remarks Ryuunosuke could have made.

It was messier than Chikara expected when he had asked Ryuunosuke to bed him for his nameday. He was caressing his skin with heavy and roughened hands, his breathing ragged as Chikara’s hands were on his back, touching the scarred skin almost adoringly, as carefully as Ryuunosuke was touching his own unmarred skin; but whenever he would gasp or moan as Ryuunosuke kissed his skin, bit at it only to hear him moan his pleasure, Chikara would scratch at the skin, trying to fight off the fire in his body as pleasure coursed in his veins. And Ryuunosuke would chuckle, each time he tried to grab at his short hair, always failing as he began to kiss his hips, to nip at his inner thighs until red marks appeared, not minding one bit the plaintive moans from Chikara above him for him to stop tease him so. He had caressed the skin there, soft and lighter than the rest of Chikara’s body, a smile in his voice as he spoke up.

“All will come in time, my Prince.” He had said then, playfully biting at the skin of Chikara’s stomach, hearing with delight the loud and clear moan as he took his groin fully into his mouth, licking and sucking as best as he could in the short moment when Chikara’s hips bucked forward, pushing him deeper into Ryuunosuke’s mouth. Chikara’s hand went to his head, trembling as he fought against himself not to move anymore, not to make Ryuunosuke gag as he sucked on him, kissing the skin and lapping at the tip of his cock, encouraged by the moans and gasps he made and by the quivering of his thighs around his head, beneath his hands as he did not stop the feather light caresses on his thighs, soothing and arousing at the same time.

When Ryuunosuke had looked up, with just the tip of Chikara’s cock in his mouth, he was the one to groan first at the sight in front of him, Chikara looking at him, eyes half-lidded with pleasure, the arms he was propped up on trembling as he fought to just lay there at the mercy of Ryuunosuke’s mouth and settled on watching him undo him this easily. And Ryuunosuke made sure never to break eye-contact with him as he swallowed him whole, sucking and licking around him, not caring about his own groans as Chikara’s whole body shuddered, his voice pleading for release and for Ryuunosuke to stop at the same time, voice higher and hoarser than even as he felt pleasure come in waves, too powerful.

“Stop, please stop” he had said to him in a breathless voice “ less I spent myself just by your mouth.”

And he had obeyed, leaving Chikara’s shaft to kiss him softly and lightly as he watched him catch his breath, the tremors in his body leaving as his orgasm was denied, touching Ryuunosuke’s face adoringly, closing his eyes in pleasure as the kisses continued, on his lips and cheeks like he was so used to.

When his hands touched Chikara’s body again, massaging flesh and resting on sensitive spots as each moans were heard anew, felt upon his lips as his hands passed on Chikara’s too sensitive sex, Ryuunosuke only whispered “May I?” in order to continue, to please his Prince and fulfill his request. And Chikara nodded, breathless and gazing at Ryuunosuke as if he was the world itself at the moment.

When a first finger entered him, slow and oiled, Chikara breathed out, shaky, out of surprise and discomfort and Ryuunosuke’s hands were quick to tend at his skin, to caress until it pass only pleasure began to grow, so much that he found himself moving his hips to feel the finger inside of him move, to feel those sparks of pleasure again and again as he began to grunt and moan of it. And Ryuunosuke watched, mesmerized at the furrowed brown, the flushed cheeks and the opened mouth, kissing it sloppily and lazily as he fingered him, a secong finger joining in, as slowly as the first one as Chikara gasped in the kiss and grabbed Ryuunosuke’s arms in pleasure, at the early fullness of it all so foreign and pleasurable at the same time he felt like he was losing his mind already.

He had pleaded then, breath short and voice hoarse, for Ryuunosuke to take him, as his fingers went deeper and more smoothly in him, making him move to pleasure himself, to fuck himself on these fingers, seeking the burning touches that stole his breath each time he felt them move inside of him.

“Take me now” he had gasped against Ryuunosuke’s brow, too softly, for he felt like he would come right now as the fingers moved quicker and quicker, stretching him, thrusting until Chikara could only think of them, of the pleasure they brought him, raw and forceful until he trembled and tightened around them. And Chikara only sobbed louder.

“Stop.” He nearly begged as he felt pleasure once again rising too quickly, too powerful inside of him and he feared he would come undone only by Ryuunosuke’s fingers, by the deep thrust of them.

But as Chikara was ready to speak harsher, to command him to stop, he stopped. And Chikara whined because he still felt too full, but the pleasure of the drags in him went away, lefting him empty all the same, never enough to make him come, to make him go over the edge.

“Stop now and take me Ryuu, or I’ll beg the Seven for you to finally do it” he had said forcefully against his lips before Ryuunosuke could speak and worry, grunting as he felt the fingers fo away, leaving him needy and helpless for release, for something to fill him.

He first felt Ryuunosuke shake, straining as he made sure to go in slow, to watch carefully as Chikara groaned and grabbed his shoulder tightly. But it was too much; Ryuunosuke in him felt much bigger than the pleasing fingers before, he felt too full to be comfortable and Chikara whimpered, legs quivering around Ryuunosuke’s sides. But when he felt him stop, when he felt him back away, dragging his sex in him and making him groan through the pain, Chikara spoke up.

“You better not stop” he had said, moving his hips to feel more comfortable, opening his legs farther apart and moaning as he did so “ just, wait for me Ryuu.” He added, softer than before as Ryuunosuke complied, not moving as he breathed out slowly.

And he had kissed him, a small apology whispered on his lips as Chikara breathed heavily, beginning to move his hips slightly to adjust himself to the feeling of fullness, and the stretch of Ryuunosuke in him. He could feel the tremors in his arms, in his thighs as he restrained himself not to move as Chikara was still breathing, still getting accustomed to it, almost moaning each time Chikara woukd move, pressing him deeper and deeper and he had kissed Ryuunosuke deeply, grateful beyond words to have chosen him, to have him at his side this night despite the urgency of it all, despite their drunken state, Ryuunosuke was perfect.

He had pulled him closer still, groaning at the feeling, at Ryuunosuke’s cock in him dragging, pleasuring.

“Please move” he had begged, voice too rough as his hips began to move even before Ryuunosuke could.

And Chikara gasped, moaned, seeking anchor in all this pleasure by grabbing Ryuunosuke’s shoulder, nails breaking skin, feeling his mouth on his skin as even he cried his pleasure. And Chikara was almost embarrassed at how much he felt, at how good it was to have Ryuunosuke move like this, feeling him and opening him until all Chikara could feel was his slamming his hips against him, to have his groin in him moving relentlessly, quickening movements that made Chikara arch up against him, hips raised to better meet his thrust and pushing his own groin against Ryuunosuke’s stomach, the feel on his skin lighting him up, making him moan loudly as he even felt Ryuunosuke biting at his skin, leaving mark as he grunted above him.  
And he was unable to feel anything but pleasure, like he would come on the spot if everything went on like this, if he didn’t get any reprieve and Chikara felt like crying. But as if he could hear his thoughts, Ryuunosuke slowed down, dragging out every touch to a lazy rhythm until Chikara breathed out shakily, nothing good enough to make him come, the feeling of pleasure inside of him not stimulated enough by the shallow thrusts of Ryuunosuke’s hips, of the light touches on his arms and thighs.

“Touch me Ryuu” he had said softly but surely, so far from the burning turmoil in his body, of the need he could feel rising without fault. “ Bring me over the edge, I want to feel you.”

“As you wish” Ryuunosuke only answered, a small smile on his lips as he kissed Chikara, bruising and heavy as he did not quicken his movements right away, pushing out more moans out of Chikara, and he did not tire of the sight under him, how Chikara cried out his name, begged him to move because it wasn’t enough, that he was not fragile like a maiden to be treated like this so unfairly. And Ryuunosuke had move his hands then, soothing skin until he reached Chikara’s groin, caressing it oh so softly, hands sure of what they were doing. And he could feel his own desire rise, the tightness and warmth of Chikara around him working wonders on him, and the sight and sounds he could have out of him far too enjoyable, making him moan and grunt in return. But he could not give in now, not with Chikara on the verge of pleasure like this, his moving to fuck himself on Ryuunosuke’s hands and groin both, searching for his release as he pleaded again for him to move.

And it was only with a few vigorous thrusts, and a forceful kiss that Chikara came, Ryuunosuke feeling his body shudder against him as he did, crying out his name, kissing him as much as he could. Ryuunosuke was transfixed, watching him and kissing him softly as Chikara rode his own orgasm until his thighs tremble and his breathed calmed, caressing Ryuunosuke’s cheeks in soft caresees

When he slipped out of him, his own groin still hard from pleasure, Ryuunosuke hadn’t expected Chikara to kiss him before flipping them over. He had hoped indeed to find a moment to touch himself until he was spent by his own hand, but Chikara had other ideas, shushing the beginning of his protests.

“This isn’t a one way thing Ryuu” he had said upon his lips, breathe still short from his spent pleasure “ I won’t have you any other way but undone tonight.”

And Ryuunosule could only gasp, watching unblinkingly, tansfixed and breathless as Chikara too kissed his skin, way softer and lighter than he did. There was some hesitation in his touch, unused to such intimacy, but he was determined to make Ryuunosuke feel as good as him despite the tiredness in his body.  
Chikara smiled to himself when he heard the throaty moan above him, as he saw Ryuunosuke’s hands grip the sheets underneath him as Chikara began to touch his groin. It was unusual, so far from what he was used to and knew, but he knew what he wanted, how he wanted Ryuunosuke beneath his hands. He heard him call out his name, strangled and surprised voice as he swallowed him, slowly, carefully. He knew he didn’t have a mouth as skilled as his, but there wasn’t many ways to please a man.

And Ryuunosuke couldn’t believe, couldn’t do anything but lay there, focused on the feel of Chikara’s mouth on him, soft and curious; on his hands resting on his thighs, thumbing the skin as he licked and kissed the shaft in front of him, caressing the stomach from time to time, feeling it tighten beneath his touch.

“You are too good at it to be a virgin Chikara” Ryuunosuke had said, laughing between moans and gasp, in awe at the blush that crept on his skin because of the words itself more than of what Chikara was doing.

He had scrapped his nails on tight stomach then, breaking skin in revenge, not expecting the louder moans that had come from Ryuunosuke at this; and he could soon feel his thighs quiver, he could feel him grab his hair as he could, hands resting heavy but not pushing him to take him deeper against his throat as Chikara moved up and down, sucking as much as he could, and he knew Ryuunosuke was coming undone under him. And with a last lick, a last touch, he came, grunting and panting and Chikara never thought twice before swallowing his release. He could even hear the surprised gasp above him, the stuttering of hips in pleasure as Chikara’s mouth stayed on him until he softened, until his body stopped shuddering as he calmed down from his orgasm.

When he moved up to his lips, kissing him chastely and closed-mouth, both of them spent and tired, drunkenness seeping in their veins; they rested, huddled against the other, hands softly reaching out but not aimed to arouse anymore.

“Thank you” he had whispered against Ryuunosuke’s crown, closing his eyes.

It was right before he fell asleep that he heard the answer a mumbled and reverent “It was my pleasure, my Prince.”

 

Chikara had definitely expected them to wake up to a strong hangover, to the soreness of their bodies and with the sun high up in the sky already, the muffled sound of the city’s celebrations coming to them.  
But he sure didn’t expect the loud and cheerful voice of Nishinoya echoing in the corridor before the door to his chalbers was thrown open, a joyous greeting being heard, aggravating the pounding in his head as Chikara huddled himself closer to Ryuunosuke’s body.

He soon realized that he didn’t know if he should be embarrassed at his nudity, at his position against Ryuunosuke’s too naked body as he heard the muffled laughter coming from Narita and Kinoshita as the three made their way closer to them.  
As Chikara felt a mouth on his skin mumbling words he couldn’t realize, his headache too strong and him being too comfortable against the body near him, he decided he didn’t care. Not even when Nishinoya proudly announced that they were the winner of the bet; not even when Kinoshita objected that he was right in knowing that Chikara wouldn’t think about dominating Ryuunosuke.

It was only when he mumbled for them to either shut up or join them in bed until they were asked to come for the next banquet that the room became silence but for the sounds of Nishinoya’s steps, feeling them coming in their embrace as they made their way between Ryuunosuke and him, not minding of their nudity.

He could soon smeel the citrus water that would help his headache recede coming from the far end of his chambers, the soft voices of Kinoshita and Narita covering the only sound of breathing around them.

But huddled close to Nishinoya’s body, feeling Ryuunosuke’s arm still around him, Chikara fell asleep again, to the soft voices and breathing of his friends, of his closest companions here.

When he woke up again, to the loud and shaky laughter against him, and even to Narita’s laughing voice, talking about the red marks on Ryuunosuke’x shoulders and stomach, Chikara only had the strength to throw pillow at them, and to muffle Nishinoya by kissing his brow, hearing Ryuunosuke’s hoarse voice telling all of them to shut up and let them sleep.

They had a long moment before being awaited at the sun Tower. And with the calm that soon settled in the room, Chikara hoped he would wake again only to the silence and embrace of his friends.


End file.
